Jack Jones
Jack Allen Jones (born 25 September 1985) in Los Angeles, Calafornia and is an American former e-wrestler and current professional wrestler currently wrestling in the as 'The Punk' Jack Jones. Jones adapted the gimmick of a Rock-Wrestler as loving rock music and listening to Aerosmith being tribute to Steven Taylor. being part of his own band Joneoxygen along with two brothers AJ and Tommy Jones and 5 punk friends who also wrestle in Florida Championship Wrestling but are yet to debut. In WWF/E, Jones experienced success as a tag team wrestler and is a nine-time World Tag Team Champion, seven of which were won with his storyline brother Blade. Jones also became a successful singles wrestler, as he became a three-time Intercontinental Champion and also held the European, Hardcore and Light Heavyweight Championships once each, the latter of which he won in his first match with the company. Career Early career In September 1994, Jones enrolled in wrestling school at Alford's Gym, ran by Ron Alford. One of Jones's early lasting ring names, Sam Cage, was a spur of the moment combination of the names of the actors, Sam Worthington and Nicolas Cage.Sam's wrestling career began in June 1995 in a match against Keith Lossin "Zak Wyild", a fellow trainee from Alford's Gym in LA, which resulted in a draw.In 1997, he was part of MAFIA Life, a stable that included Ricky J. Legend, Zak Wyild, Rhino Rebel, and Dexton Hardcastle. As a tag team on the American independent circuit, Martin and Jones were known as "The High Impact" and later "The Suicide Boys". The duo held titles in numerous professional wrestling promotions and competed in Canada, the United States and a few appearances in Japan. Jones held the East Coast Wrestling Association Championship in addition to the tag titles that he and Martin won. When Thedore Martin received a tryout match with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) Jones went with him. Jones and Martin faced off in a tryout “Dark Match” which Martin was booked to win since he was the one the WWF was interested in. After the tryout Martin signed a contract with the WWF.Once Martin was promoted from his developmental status to touring with the WWF he put in a good word for Jones, getting him invited to the WWF affiliated Dory Funk, Jr.’s "Funkin' Conservatory" training camp in 1998. After completing the training at the conservatory, Jones signed a deal with the WWF to become a full-time performer. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1998–2005) The Brood When Jones came to the World Wrestling Federation, he shortened his ring name to Cage. Jones made his television debut at the September 1998 pay-per-view event, In Your House: Breakdown, distracting Blaze during his match against Owen Hart to reveal his allegiance to Gangrel. He had some early singles success, capturing the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship in his debut match against Taka Michinoku. His real success, however, came while wrestling in the tag team circuit. Cage, given the character of a vampire, formed a stable with Gangrel and Blaze, who, in storyline, was finally persuaded to join what became known as The Brood. The Brood briefly feuded with, then joined, The Undertaker's Ministry of Darkness, but upon learning that Martin was beaten into telling Ken Shamrock the whereabouts of Stephanie McMahon, Undertaker wanted to punish Cage.More loyal to the Brood than to the Ministry, Blaze and Gangrel turned on the Undertaker and rescued Jones. Blaze and Jones Jones who newley changed his name to James Jones and Blaze parted ways with Gangrel, who associated himself with the Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) to form the The New Brood. They began feuding with the Hardy Boyz, as they went onto compete in a ladder match at the No Mercy pay-per-view for the "managerial services" of Terri Runnels and $100,000, which the Hardy Boyz won. At WrestleMania 2000 on April 2, Edge and Christian defeated the Hardy Boyz and the Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) to win their first Tag Team Championship in a Triple Threat Ladder match, which ultimately led to the creation of the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match (TLC). Following their victory, Jones and Blaze portrayed themselves as villains, shifting their gimmick from borderline goth to a comedic pair of "cool dudes", winning the Tag Team Championship six more times (for a total of seven). During this time, their trademark became the "five second pose" where they performed a pose in the ring for five seconds "for the benefit of those with flash photography" to mock, insult, or otherwise amuse the fans. At SummerSlam, the duo were scheduled to defend their titles in a TLC match against the Hardy Boyz and the Dudley Boyz, in which Jones and Blaze were successful in winning the match. At the Royal Rumble in January 2001, Jones and Blaze dropped the titles to the Dudley Boyz. The following month at No Way Out, they were unsuccessful in regaining the titles,21 but captured the titles at WrestleMania X-Seven in April 2001.2223 Christian and Edge were booked to lose the titles to the Brothers of Destruction (The Undertaker and Kane) on the April 19, 2001 episode of SmackDown!.24 After losing the tag team titles, friction arose within the team after Edge won the annual King of the Ring tournament in June 2001.25 It was also during this time that Edge was becoming a fan favorite during the Invasion storyline. The two were placed in a feud, which resulted in them competing for Edge's Intercontinental Championship, in which he had won in August 2001, for several months, with the title changing hands several times.26 edit Singles competition Christian began a singles career by winning the European Championship from Bradshaw in October 2001,27 though he would later drop the title to Diamond Dallas Page in January 2002. After this, he became known for throwing tantrums in the ring when he was unable to gain a pinfall. As part of a storyline, in which Christian endured a series of losses, he announced that he was quiting the WWF. Page, however, persuaded Christian not to quit and adopted him as his protegé. Christian turned on Page and faced him for the European championship at WrestleMania X8, in which Page defeated him to retain.28 Following WrestleMania X8, Christian formed a stable with fellow Canadians Lance Storm and Test in which they called themselves The Un-Americans. He later became the sidekick of Chris Jericho, with whom he won the World Tag Team Championship on October 14, 2002.29 Christian and Jericho would lose the titles in a fatal four-way elimination match, involving the teams of the Dudley Boyz, Booker T and Goldust, and William Regal and Lance Storm, at Armageddon in December.30 Christian and Lance Storm, The Un-Americans, as Tag Team ChampionsIn 2003, Christian began using many of The Rock's mannerisms, which varied from calling his fans "The Peeps" (similar to The Rock calling his fans "The People") to using The Rock's one arm raised victory pose.31 He even called himself "The New People's Champion". He used his new found charisma to win a nine man over-the-top-rope battle royal at Judgment Day for the vacant Intercontinental Championship.26 The following night on Raw, he appeared on Jericho's talk show segment, The Highlight Reel, sporting a new haircut and ring attire.32 Christian would later drop the Intercontinental Title to Booker T on the July 7, 2003 episode of Raw.26 Christian, however, regained the title at a house show event after Booker was legitimately injured.26 Also in 2003, Christian and Jericho began romances with WWE Divas Trish Stratus and Lita, respectively. As part of the angle, it was revealed to be a bet over who could sleep with their respective female first, with a Canadian dollar at stake.33 Despite the bet, Jericho continued his relationship with Stratus, which ultimately resulted in Christian and Jericho turning on each other. At WrestleMania XX in March 2004, Christian faced off against Jericho in a singles match with Stratus' on Jericho's side. Stratus', however, turned on Jericho, allowing Christian to defeat him.34 Stratus' then joined forces with Christian, becoming his on-screen girlfriend in the process. During a steel cage match against Jericho on the May 10, 2004 episode of Raw, Christian suffered a severe back injury, causing him to miss almost four months of ring action.835 He returned on the August 30 episode of Raw, resuming his feud with Jericho.36 edit Captain Charisma Christian's gimmick became that of a cocky, overconfident heel, although he was popular in Canada and the United Kingdom, dubbing himself "Captain Charisma". On December 6, 2004, he was forced to wrestle as Captain Charisma, complete with a superhero costume, by Chris Jericho, who was general manager for the night. Christian was often accompanied by Tyson Tomko, whom he called his "problem solver", and usually won his matches with interference from Tomko or by some other method of cheating. He wrestled with The Hurricane as part of a tag team called "The Heroes," for one night, then faced The Hurricane the next week in a battle of the heroes. After this, the heroes aspect of the gimmick was dropped - though Christian continued to go by the nickname of "Captain Charisma". Christian was loosely paired with Edge again several times in late 2004 and early 2005. Despite being a heel, he acquired a fanbase, who he refers to as his "Peeps", "Peepulation" (a play on the word "population") or the "Christian Coalition" (which later became the name of his and Tomko's stable in TNA). At the 2005 Royal Rumble, Christian had an encounter with John Cena claiming he was a better rapper than Cena. Over the next months, Christian began cutting promos denouncing John Cena as a 'poser'. Christian was noticeably cheered during these segments and was thought to be finally becoming a main eventer.8 Soon after Cena went to Raw from SmackDown!, Cena went on to successfully defend the WWE Championship in a Triple Threat match between himself, Christian and Jericho at Vengeance. Between the run-ins with Cena, Christian participated in the first-ever Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania 21. He had a primary role in the parody trailer for Basic Instinct in connection with the "WrestleMania Goes Hollywood" theme at the event. On the June 30 episode of SmackDown!, Christian was the second-to-last man drafted to the SmackDown! brand in the 2005 WWE Draft Lottery. He replaced The Big Show in a six-man elimination match for the newly created SmackDown! Championship, and lost to John "Bradshaw" Layfield. Christian had previously said in a promo that he hoped to be drafted to SmackDown! because the show needed a Canadian. Christian bragged about how he was on the main event of both Raw and SmackDown! in the same week. Christian was soon given his own interview segment on SmackDown! called "The Peep Show".31 edit Departure On October 31, 2005, Reso's contract with WWE expired.31 According to Dave Meltzer, he was asked on the spot to sign a new contract but declined to sign it.31 His last match occurred during the tapings for the November 4 edition of SmackDown!.31 Despite his quitting, Christian appeared on Raw and at Taboo Tuesday, fulfilling his obligations to the company, as he was one of five SmackDown! superstars eligible to be voted Edge and Chris Masters' opponents by the fans. In August 2006, WWE challenged Reso's attempts to trademark the name "Captain Charisma", saying that it would cause confusion in the marketplace because the persona was created while Reso was under contract to WWE. WWE argued that anything that Reso called himself in WWE belongs to WWE. From early 2007 onwards, Reso began calling himself "The Instant Classic", although he continued to be referred to as "Captain Charisma" in off-screen appearances and sometimes wore his "Captain Charisma" entrance jumpsuits to the ring at house shows.37 edit Independent circuit (2006) Christian Cage posing with a fan.In March 2006, Cage competed three times in the United Kingdom for the One Pro Wrestling promotion as a part of the All or Nothing event. His first appearance came on March 4 in Doncaster, England when he beat Rhino in a semi-main event match. Cage 'no–showed' his scheduled appearance on night two of All or Nothing, however it was revealed that 1PW and Cage had come to a deal beforehand, as Christian had to return to Canada to shoot a new movie project. Cage was kayfabe injured on an afternoon event by Abyss instead, and this was used to explain his absence from the second night's show. His actual second and third appearances were on two consecutive nights as a part of the Know Your Enemy event, where on night one he beat Steve Corino and on night two lost to Corino and Abyss in a three–way–dance for the 1PW Heavyweight Championship. In May 2006, Cage made two appearances for the Ring of Honor promotion. His first appearance was on May 12 in Long Island, New York, at "How We Roll", in a tag match with Colt Cabana against Ring of Honor World Champion Bryan Danielson and Christopher Daniels. Cage and Cabana won the match after Cage pinned Daniels.38 His second appearance was in a singles match loss to Christopher Daniels.39 edit Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005–2009) edit Early run (2005–2006) Reso debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling at Genesis under his original ring name, Christian Cage.40 After teasing an alliance with longtime friend Scott D'Amore and Team Canada, he delivered an Unprettier to D'Amore and helped Team 3D drive Jeff Jarrett through a table.40 Cage's debut coincided with the death of fellow wrestler Eddie Guerrero. As a tribute to Guerrero, Cage started using the Frog Splash as part of his move set. Christian Cage making his debut in TNACage made his TNA Impact! debut on November 19, engaging in a verbal sparring bout and then brawling with "The Alpha Male" Monty Brown. Cage's in-ring debut for TNA was a win against Team Canada's enforcer Bobby Roode. He defeated Brown at Turning Point to become the number one contender to the NWA World Heavyweight Championship.41 At Final Resolution, Cage and the returning Sting defeated Monty Brown and Jeff Jarrett.4243 On February 12, 2006 at Against All Odds, Cage defeated Jarrett to win his first World Heavyweight Championship, the NWA World Heavyweight Championship.44 On April 2, Cage entered into a feud with Abyss after a series of kayfabe videos showing Abyss and his manager James Mitchell stalking Cage's wife and entering his house. They feuded until Lockdown where Cage successfully retained his title, but Abyss attacked him after the match and took the title belt.45 They continued against each other until Sacrifice where Christian regained his belt in a Full Metal Mayhem match.46 Cage defended the NWA World Heavyweight Championship against Abyss, Ron "The Truth" Killings, Jeff Jarrett, and Sting in a King of the Mountain match at Slammiversary.47 The match was declared unofficial due to Larry Zbyszko and referee Earl Hebner intervening at the end of the match when Zbyszko and Hebner snatched the belt and helped Jarrett win.47 As a result of the finish, the belt was declared vacant until Jim Cornette held a "company meeting" on the June 29 Impact!, where Cornette awarded the belt back to Jarrett on the condition that he defend it against the winner of a Fatal four way match at Victory Road involving Cage, Samoa Joe, Scott Steiner, and Sting. edit The Instant Classic (2006–2007) At Hard Justice, Cage watched the Sting versus Jeff Jarrett match from ringside, supposedly backing his friend Sting.48 After numerous attempts to help Sting, he hit Sting with a guitar.48 Immediately following his actions, Cage was questioned by Rhino. This eventually led to a confrontation between the two, as Cage claimed anger and betrayal at Rhino's questioning of his motives and loyalties, where Cage gave him the con-chair-to. Cage defeated Rhino at No Surrender after an Unprettier onto a steel chair.49 At Bound for Glory, Cage earned another victory over Rhino in an 8 Mile Street Fight by using a con-chair-to with a ladder, a broken table, a street sign, and some chairs on top of Rhino.50 On the Impact! prime time debut, Cage faced off against Rhino in the first–ever Barbed Wire Six Sides of Steel match. Cage won when Rhino Gored Cage with so much momentum, it sent Cage through the steel cage door and onto the floor. Cage (right) with TomkoThe next week on Impact!, Cage was reunited with Tomko, who made his debut in TNA attacking Sting during Cage and Sting's match. It was shortly after this that he began referring to himself as "The Instant Classic". At Final Resolution, Cage captured his second NWA World Heavyweight Championship by defeating former champion Abyss and Sting in a Three Way Elimination Match.51 On the February 8 edition of Impact!, Scott Steiner attacked Kurt Angle, Samoa Joe and Rhino after a match between Angle and Joe against Cage and Styles, revealing himself as Cage's "special consultant" for his title defense against Angle at Against All Odds, the same PPV where he originally won the title a year ago. At the aforementioned PPV, Cage defeated Angle after interference from Tomko and Steiner and the assistance of a lead pipe to retain the World Title.52 On the March 6 edition of Impact!, Cage had told Angle and Joe that Tomko and Steiner were his "family" which he called Christian's Coalition, here to prevent anyone from defeating him. At Destination X, despite the Coalition's absence from his side (Tomko went to Japan while Steiner fully focused on facing Angle), Cage pinned Samoa Joe by reversing his patented Coquina Clutch into a pin, using the ropes for leverage.53 At Lockdown, Cage's expanded Coalition team of himself, Abyss, Tomko, Steiner, and Styles lost to the team of Angle, Sting, Joe, Rhino, and Jarrett when Sting gained the winning pinfall on Abyss.54 After this PPV, Abyss would be forcibly kicked out while Steiner would leave to team with his brother, leaving the group to Cage, Styles, and Tomko. Due to acquiring the pinfall, Sting earned an NWA World Heavyweight Championship match at Sacrifice. On Impact! broadcast on May 3, Sting and Angle forced Styles to submit to a double ankle lock, setting up a three way for the NWA Title at Sacrifice. Due to a prematch stipulation, Jim Cornette gave both Angle and Sting the title shot. On May 13, Cage was stripped of the NWA World Heavyweight Championship by NWA Executive Director Robert K. Trobich when the NWA ended its relationship with TNA. Despite this, Cage defended and lost the "NWA World Heavyweight Championship" status (using the NWA belt) against Sting and Kurt Angle at Sacrifice later that night, after Angle forced Sting to tap out to his Ankle Lock, as Sting was pinning Cage.55 The following week on Impact! all three men claimed themselves champion, Christian's claim stemming from a (kayfabe) indecision bylaw in the NWA rulebook (this was the last NWA reference connected to current the time world title status in TNA). Jim Cornette came to the ring and announced none of the men were champion and announced a King of the Mountain match for the new TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Cage qualified by defeating Abyss via disqualification. He went on to lose the match at Slammiversary when he was speared off the ladder by Chris Harris and started a feud with him.56 Cage defeated Harris at Victory Road with help from the returning Dustin Rhodes.57 After Victory Road, Christian's Coalition restarted their rivalry with Abyss and Sting. This led to a tag team ladder match on Impact! of Cage & Styles versus Abyss and Sting, with the stipulation that if either Abyss or Sting would grab the contract on top of the ladder they would pick the match at Hard Justice. Cage and Styles lost after TNA debuting wrestler "The Punisher" Andrew Martin helped Abyss to grab the document. On TNA Today it was announced that Abyss choose a Doomsday Chamber of Blood match, in which Cage left the match and the steel cage before the match ended. The winner of the match was Abyss. On the August 16 Impact!, Cage got a shot to become the number one contender for the World Championship once again, after Abyss put his contendership on the line in a First Blood match. Thanks to Samoa Joe – who was infuriated, having overheard Cage claim himself "the real World Heavyweight Champion" just days after Joe had been played by Kurt Angle at Hard Justice – more than nullifying A.J. Styles' assistance to Cage, Abyss won the match as Cage was busted open from chair shots by Joe and Abyss. Moving into a feud with Joe, Christian defeated him at No Surrender by disqualification due to Joe attacking the referee after not releasing the Coquina Clutch on Cage.58 At Bound for Glory, Cage lost to Samoa Joe after tapping out to the Coquina Clutch.59 This ended his 23½ month undefeated (defined as not being pinned or made to submit) streak in TNA, which is the longest in the companies history. During the Fight for the Right Tournament coming to a conclusion at Genesis, Cage was about to defeat Kaz in "his" ladder match when Styles and Tomko came out against his orders and distracted him, allowing Kaz to pick up the victory.60 Minutes later, they helped Kurt Angle retain the TNA World Title against Kevin Nash, Sting, and the TNA-debuting Booker T, joining the Angle Alliance and marking the possible loss of Christian's Coalition. Christian teamed up with Robert Roode in a losing effort to the team of Booker T and Kaz at TNA's last PPV in 2007, Turning Point, claiming that Booker came from WWE to steal his spot in TNA.61 edit End of the Coalition (2007–2008) Cage during his ring entranceOn the December 20 edition of Impact!, Cage came out of a present and attacked Kurt Angle. This led to Cage challenging Angle for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Final Resolution. The following week he demanded a response from A.J. Styles on whether he would choose to align himself with the Angle Alliance or Christian's Coalition. However, Impact! ran out of TV time before Styles could give a response - and after Impact! left the air, he ran away seeking out Tomko. On the January 3 edition of Impact!, Tomko quit both the Alliance and the Coalition, with Cage expressing no ill will towards the decision. He was defeated at Final Resolution by Angle after Styles interfered on Angle's behalf, helping him retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship.62 Christian got another championship match against Kurt Angle at Against All Odds with both men's rival Samoa Joe as a Special Guest Enforcer. On the last Impact! before the pay-per-view, Cage was attacked by Angle and Styles, only for Tomko to run to the ring and make the save, letting Cage know that he had his back. At Against All Odds, with the referee down and Samoa Joe distracted with Styles, Tomko betrayed Cage for good by delivering a torture rack neckbreaker on him and costing him the championship.63 edit Various feuds and departure (2008–2009) Following this, he joined Kevin Nash and Samoa Joe as the Unlikely Alliance, a group setup to take out the Angle Alliance (Angle, Styles, and Tomko). The Unlikely Alliance won a six-man tag between the two teams at Destination X.64 Later on, Christian would lead a team including Matt Morgan, Kevin Nash and former allies Sting and Rhino, who Christian reconciled with in the weeks leading to the event, against Tomko and his team in the Lethal Lockdown match at Lockdown, a match Christian's team won.65 At Sacrifice, Cage teamed up with Rhino once again in a Deuce's Wild Tournament for the Tag Team Championship, but lost to Team 3D in the semi-finals when Brother Devon hit Rhino with a kendo stick and covered him up for the win. Team 3D put Cage through a glass table on the June 26 edition of Impact!, as retaliation for Cage and Rhino aiding Styles in his ongoing feud with Angle. At Hard Justice, Cage, along with Rhino, defeated Team 3D in a New Jersey Street Fight, thus ending their feud. Cage would then defeat Styles to get a title shot in a match also containing the champion Samoa Joe, Kurt Angle and Booker T. Due to Hurricane Ike, Booker could not make the event, but Joe retained the Championship anyway after some assistance from the returning Jeff Jarrett. At Bound for Glory IV, Cage faced Styles and Booker in a three-way dance, which Booker won.66 Christian again faced Booker T, this time at Turning Point for the Legends Championship, but ended up losing and was thus forced to join The Main Event Mafia.67 On the November 13, 2008 episode of Impact!, Cage was attacked by The Main Event Mafia and was scripted into an injury, rendering him inactive. This would be his last appearance in TNA as his contract with TNA expired in early January 2009.68 edit Return to World Wrestling Entertainment (2009) Reso at WrestleMania XXV Fan Axxess signing autographs.After Reso's contract expired with TNA, the president of the promotion Dixie Carter confirmed that Reso had re-signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE).69 On the February 10 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, Reso made his return to WWE as a fan favorite under his "Christian" ring name, where it was confirmed that he would be wrestling on its ECW brand. Later that night, Christian defeated ECW Champion Jack Swagger in a non-title match.70 On the February 24 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, Christian faced Jack Swagger for the ECW championship but failed to win the title.71 On March 10, 2009 Christian won a tri-branded 15 man battle royal on ECW, putting him in the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania XXV; however, CM Punk went on to win the match.7273 After winning an "elimination chase" tournament,747576 Christian again became the number one contender to the ECW Championship, and at Backlash77, he defeated Swagger to win the title. Christian retained the title against Swagger at Judgment Day.78 Christian lost the Championship to Tommy Dreamer at Extreme Rules in a hardcore Triple Threat match that also involved Swagger.79 Christian received his rematch on the Raw 3-For-All edition but was defeated by Dreamer.80 edit Other media In March 2006, Reso began filming his part in Shoot 'Em Up, a film which was released on September 7, 2007. Reso has a short non-speaking part, that of a Secret Service bodyguard for a United States Senator. He also has a larger part as the character 'Ricky', a man whose best friend is in love with his lesbian ex, in the horror-comedy film, Dark Rising, which was released October 30, 2007 nationwide in Canada.81 On April 12, 2006, Reso taped an edition of Casino Cinema for Spike TV. Reso is one of the eleven wrestlers to be featured in the wrestling documentary, Bloodstained Memoirs. The scene was recorded in 2006 in the United Kingdom during an independent tour.8283 edit Personal life Reso graduated from Orangeville District Secondary School alongside fellow wrestler and best friend, Adam "Edge" Copeland.8 Both Copeland and Reso keep in touch and are still friends, the two also live in Tampa, Florida. He has also been close friends with TNA wrestler Terry "Rhino" Gerin for many years.8 Reso has been married to his German wife, a woman named Denise Hartmann, since May 25, 2001.4 edit In wrestling Finishing and signature moves Frog splash4 – TNA; used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero Killswitch1 (ECW) / Unprettier (WWF/E / TNA)3 / Impaler (WWF)4 (Inverted double underhook facebuster) One man con–chair–to4 – used in hardcore matches Cloverleaf Diving European uppercut – 2007–present Diving crossbody Diving headbutt – 2009–present Fireman's carry gutbuster Inverted facelock backbreaker4 Missile dropkick Multiple DDT variations Falling inverted4 Implant Inverted tornado Tornado Pendulum kick (Rope flip sequence between the top and middle ropes in the corner, giving him momentum to hit a double leg shoot kick, as a counter to an oncoming opponent)84 Springboard sunset flip Sitout inverted suplex slam Spear Stands on the shoulders of an opponent draped over the middle rope, choking them in the process Managers Kenny Bolin Gangrel Terri Runnels Trish Stratus Diamond Dallas Page Tyson Tomko / Tomko Nicknames "Creepy Little Bastard" ("CLB") (WWE)85 "C–Squared" (TNA) "Captain Charisma" (WWE/TNA) "The Champ" (TNA) "The Instant Classic" (TNA) "The Showstealer" (WWE) "The Livewire" (WWE; bestowed upon by Matt Striker) "The Pontiff of the Peepulation" (WWE; bestowed upon by Matt Striker) Theme songs "Blood" by Jim Johnston "You Think You Know Me" by Jim Johnston "On the Edge" by Jim Johnston "Blood Brother" by Jim Johnston "At Last" by Jim Johnston "My Peeps" by Jim Johnston "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde "Take Over" by Dale Oliver "Take Over (Instant Classic Remix)" by Dale Oliver "Just Close Your Eyes (remix)" performed by Story of the Year86 edit Championships and accomplishments Reso as NWA Champion in 2006. ---- Reso as ECW Champion.East Coast Wrestling Association ECWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time)10 Insane Championship Wrestling ICW Streetfight Tag Team Championship (2 times)4 – with Sexton Hardcastle New Tokyo Pro Wrestling NTPW Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time)87 – with Sexton Hardcastle Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling PCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time)88 Pro Wrestling Illustrated PWI Match of the Year (2000) with Edge vs. The Hardy Boyz vs. The Dudley Boyz in a Triangle Ladder match at WrestleMania 200089 PWI Match of the Year (2001) with Edge vs. The Hardy Boyz vs. The Dudley Boyz in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven89 PWI ranked him #7 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 200790 Southern States Wrestling SSW Tag Team Championship (1 time)4 – with Edge Total Nonstop Action Wrestling NWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times)91 World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment ECW Championship (1 time)7 WWF European Championship (1 time)27 WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time)92 WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (3 times)26 WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time)14 WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (9 times)29 – with Edge (7), Lance Storm (1) and Chris Jericho (1) Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards Tag Team of the Year (2000) with Edge